A different adventure
by Blazerbit567
Summary: This is sort of a twist to KH2. Roxas and co. meet a stranger in Twilight town. who is he and why is he looking for Roxas? [slight OletteOC]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new friend

Please R&R after you read this!

Roxas, Pence Olette, and Hayner were strolling down the calm streets of Twilight town.

"Whew," Hayner said, wiping off sweat from his forehead, "Those jobs were hard!"

"Yeah, but at least we got munny." Pence said. Roxas and Olette nodded. They friends stopped at the ice cream store to buy some of their favorite sea-salt ice cream. They walked to the station and climbed the tower and watched the sunset.

"So…" Roxas started. He was going to tell them about all the weird things that have been happening to him, like the girl Naminè and the guys in the white coats.

"Only a few more days left until summer vacation." Olette sighed. Pence nodded. "We're gonna have to start our independent studies too, remember?" Olette reminded the others. Hayner waved his hand in the air.

"We'll finish it." He said, "Don't worry." The teen stood up and said bye to the others. Pence also stood up.

"Well, see ya guys!" he said cheerfully. Then doing his signature stance, where he puts his hands behind his head and lifts his leg, said at the others.

"Pence it up!" he said. Roxas and Olette both smiled and put their hands behind their head two. Pence smiled and climbed down the tower. Roxas and Olette sat on the tower. Olette turned towards Roxas.

"Ready to go home?" she asked. Roxas nodded. Then a black figure flew cross the ground below.

"Look!" yelled Olette. Roxas's eyes widened in alarm.

"You can see that black figure two?" he asked, amazed.

"Yes, but we have to help him!" Olette said to Roxas as she ran to the stairs leading to the ground.

When they got there, Roxas and Olette stood and watched the figure clad in a black robe stand up. The figure turned towards them, and then looked back at his pursuer. The enemy or rather enemies were small little black things. They had little antennas and yellow eyes. Half of them jumped into the air while the other half fused with the ground and moved toward the figure.

The figure grabbed two orange yellowish lances out of the air. The lances looked like stretched out pyramids. The figure charged with them, the lance behind his back. He or she spun around, and vanquished three or four of the creatures.

"Roxas!" yelled Olette, "You have to help him." At the sound of Roxas, the figure turned around and stared at him. Roxas took a small step back, but then drew out his Struggle bat. Roxas ran into the midst of the battle.

"What are these things?" asked Roxas.

"Heartless." Replied the figure in a teen boy's voice. He was about the same as height as Roxas, so maybe he was about the same age.

Roxas nodded. He ran at the heartless and struck them with his Struggle bat. He swung and slashed and killed a few of them. He glanced at the teen beside him and saw that the teen was slashing and spinning and jabbing. He had already killed almost all the Heartless on his side.

"Hey! What's this?" A voice from the station entrance made Roxas turn his head.

_Seifer!_ He thought. Seifer ran into battle, unusually unaccompanied by Vivi, Fuijin, and Raijin.

"If there's any fighting here, it's gonna be done by me, not by you lamer!" Seifer shouted, putting up his fists. He jabbed and kicked and destroyed several Heartless quickly. Together, the three destroyed all the Heartless.

Roxas fell to the ground. "That was tiring," he said, looking up at the figure. Seifer rolled his eyes in disgust and walked away. Olette rushed in to help Roxas and the mysterious figure.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked the two of them. They both nodded. Suddenly, the figure turned towards Roxas.

"Are you Roxas?" he asked, sounding unsure about his question. Roxas nodded. "Good," the figure sighed. And with that, he fainted.

So how do you like it? Please review! Roxas is awesome!


	2. Stranger Revealed

Stranger Revealed

Olette and Roxas dragged the figure to the usual spot and put him on the couch. Roxas took off the figure's hood. The person behind the black cloak was Roxas's age. He had black, spiky, hair. The boy's eyes flashed open. They were a bright shade of green.

"Where am I?" asked the boy. He sat up and looked around hurriedly.

"Relax," Olette said, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder, "You're safe from those creatures."

"Creatures?" asked the boy tilting his head to the side.

"Those black things with antennas." Roxas replied. A look of remembrance flashed on his face. He nodded and smiled at Olette.

"I did do a pretty good job on killing those creatures, didn't I?" the figure asked Olette. She smiled and nodded, her hair catching the sunlight from the alleyway. The figure got up and outstretched a hand.

"My name's Evan." He said, then turning to Roxas, "And I've come to help you."

Roxas stepped back in surprise. "Me?" he asked Evan. The boy nodded.

"Do you know a girl named Naminè?" Evan asked the spiky haired teen. Roxas nodded.

"Why?" Evan held his hand up to his chin. _That means I don't have much time left before _it_ happens._ Evan walked up to Roxas and put both hands onto his shoulders.

"Listen Roxas," he started, "I know we've just met and al, but you have to trust me."

"Okay…" Roxas said, turning to Olette. She shrugged and Roxas turned back to face Evan.

"Alright," Evan started again, "I came from another world. My world is called Earth, but it was destroyed due to lack of care for the environment. Also, a meteor was heading for my world, and everything was in chaos. Riots, fighting, you name it. So, my family and I tried to make a world portal in the little time we had left. We believed in other worlds, because my grandfather had a visit from a boy when he was a boy. He held a blade that looked like a key. A Keyblade. Anyway, this boy asked my grandfather if he knew anything about other worlds. My grandfather said no, but then the boy showed him many different worlds through his Keyblade. He then gave my grandpa a ripped piece of paper. It contained the way to make a portal to another world. But you had to be really smart, because half the paper was missing!"

_I'm not sure I believe this kid._ Roxas thought.

"So, my family members are all scientists, except me and my sister, but we're smart too." Evan boasted, "So eventually, my mom and dad created the world portal. But when we used it, it separated us into different worlds. I ended up with this Organization 13. They are a bunch of half-living people. Even I don't really get it. They asked me to join their Organization, and if I did, they would help me find my family. So I did. They trained me and that's how I have these." Evan flashed his lances, "But then I overheard my leader, Xemnas talking about me one night. I was walking to the Organization kitchen, when I heard Xemnas talking to someone.

_Flashback_

"That fool!" laughed Xemnas, "I made sure that Evan's family didn't survive in the other worlds. They're all dead. But now, we have a slave to use for our bidding. Ha!"

_End Flashback_

"So a few weeks later," Evan continued, "They wanted to send me to find you. They wanted you back in the Organization because apparently you left for some odd reason, right?"

"I don't remember that," Roxas replied angrily at Evan, "I think that you're just wasting our time. Come on Olette, let's leave."

"NO!!" yelled Evan, "Please listen. I needed to find you and bring you back, but then I met Naminè. She told me who you are, and what is happening to you. So I felt bad. Now I'm helping you out." Roxas stopped before the exit of the usual spot. "You need to leave Twilight Town, Roxas!" Evan told him, "Otherwise, you'll be sadder later then if you leave now."

"So I have to leave Twilight Town both ways, huh?" Roxas asked Evan.

"Why does he have to go?" Olette asked. Evan grimaced.

"If I told you, your mind would be reeling in so many ways. You would be crushed." Evan said looking at the ground. Olette blinked. Evan walked to the exit.

"Roxas pack up for a big journey," Evan said, "But when you hear me say run, run as fast as you can." And with that Evan put his hood back on, took out his lances and ran away at an amazing speed. Evan then ran back. "Forgot something," he said cheerfully and quickly gave Olette a peck on the cheek. Than Evan ran off again, leaving a blushing Olette and a confused Roxas to their thoughts.

I know, a little confusing, but bear with me. There will be fighting in next chp, hopefull Review accepted!


	3. The Dreaded Author Note!

The Dreaded author note!!

I started this fanfiction a while ago. I don't even remember what was supposed to happen. So if there are people reading this and not reviewing it, please tell me whether or not I should continue this. Right now though… Read my Demyx story!


End file.
